Everything Has Changed(Songfic)
Everything Has Changed All I knew this morning when I woke Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before I allowed light to filter into my eyes as I gently stretched, my paws reaching out far in front of my as I yawning very loudly. For an odd reason the forest seemed a little brighter than before. "Wishpaw?" I turned around to find Dreamkit staring at me. "Hello Dreamkit," I smiled graciously at her, "How are you?" "I'm fine," She grinned, "You?" "Alright, I guess," I shrugged, "But something feels a little different..." "What's that?" "I don't know." And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago Is green eyes and freckles and your smile In the back of my mind making me feel like I found her memory returning to my dream. And Spiritstar. The black tom had been roaming my dreams ever since I left the forest for StarClan-which I admit was a good transition considering the state of the forest. Still, I missed Spiritpaw. I had loved him after all. I still do. I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now Later that say I was roaming through StarClan's territory when I heard my name being called quite loudly by a very familiar voice. Wishspirit. "Guess what?" She panted as she reached me, a combination of both happiness and distraught lingering on her face as she spoke. "What?" "Spiritstar is joining us soon." "He's dying?" "It's a peaceful death, just going to be a quick blow of greencough and he will be able to dwell in the same forest as you again." I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now I just wanna know you know you know you And although it made Wishpaw feel guilty she felt a spark of thrill run up her spine. Spiritstar was returning to her. They could speak of all the times they had spent together and what state the forest was in then, and compare it to it's current; much better state. And the steps they had taken together to bring that change. 'Cause all I know is we said "Hello" And your eyes look like coming home It was the next morning that when Wishpaw was woken she found herself staring into deep green eyes, as lush as the forest which she lived in. "Spiritstar?" "Yes. It's good to see you again Wishpaw." "I've missed you so much." "I've missed you too." All I know is a simple name Everything has changed All I know is you held the door Pushing myself up to my paws, I felt my eyes catching in his for several long moments. Time seemed to slow. I fought back a growing blush. "How is the Clan?" "They are doing fine..." "Thanks to you," He whispered "Me?" I blinked back surprise. "You," He smiled, "You sacrificed so much for everything to return to order." "Order was messed up because of me." You'll be mine and I'll be yours All I know since yesterday is everything has changed "It wasn't your fault." I smiled into his eyes; realizing that he had lost none of his charm. Gently I placed my pelt against his, expecting for him to jerk back. Thankfully he didn't. Instead he sighed, as I breathed in his scent. And all my walls stood tall painted blue And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you I felt her heart easing as Spiritstar invited me to go on a walk with him and I offered to show him around StarClan's territory a bit. "That would be great!" He had exclaimed, causing me to blush again. The love I felt for the tom was even greater now that romance was a possibility. But I just had one worry... And that was if I even stood a chance. And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies The beautiful kind, making up for lost time, Taking flight, making me feel like We spent most of the day touring around camp-and I tried not to spend too much time watching Spiritstar. But it was hard. I could already tell my heart was beating for him. And I wanted to have him by my side. To love him... Knowing he loved me back. I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now "How are Dreamkit and Hopekit?" He questioned. "They are alright." "Do they miss the world at all...?" "I don't know," I sighed, "I think they do... but they pretend not to." "I can't blame them," Spiritstar sighed, "It may have been messed up at the time, but the forest is a really nice place." "It is," I agreed. I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now I just wanna know you know you know you "Do you ever miss it?" He questioned, and I paused. I wasn't really sure-it wasn't somethign I had paused to think about. "I don't know-I mean I guess-possibly," "I get what you mean," Spiritstar twitched his whiskers. "I missed you though!" I couldn't help blurting. "Oh." 'Cause all I know is we said "Hello" And your eyes look like coming home All I know is a simple name "I missed you too." I missed you too. I missed you too. I missed you too. The words echoed over and over and over again in my mind. He missed me. He had missed me. Everything has changed All I know is you held the door You'll be mine and I'll be yours All I know since yesterday is everything has changed "I remember everything we did together..." He gave me a shy grin. I could feel my heart skipping a beat. "Me too," I whispered, "I could never forget any of them." "I should hope not," He winked. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach. Come back and tell me why I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh "Did you enjoy being Clan leader?" Wishpaw questioned. "No," Spiritstar's answer was dull, "I did not." "Why?" "I needed support-someone who could help me through all of the pressure." "I wish I could have helped you." "Don't blame yourself," He whispered. And meet me there tonight And let me know that it's not all in my mind "It must have been tough." "It was..." I gently leaned against his again, allowing the moment to drag itself out. Because, for that split second, everything was perfect. I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now I just wanna know you know you know you "How do you think the Clan will be now that you left?" "I think they can cope." 'Cause all I know is we said "Hello" And your eyes look like coming home All I know is a simple name The day seemed to be the longest one I had in such a while. It felt like sunrises and sunsets had passed by the time the sun was setting. And I was prepared to make a confession to Spiritstar. Everything has changed All I know is you held the door You'll be mine and I'll be yours All I know since yesterday is everything has changed "I..." "Yes?" He turned to me curiously and I sighed. "I wanted you to know something..." "What's that?" "Well I've felt this way before I died too, but seeing you before me again only enforces the feeling. "Which is?" "I love you." All I know is we said "Hello" So dust off your highest hopes All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed All I know is the new found grace There was a tight moment of silence. And then he replied. Four words. The four words I had been longing to here for such a long time. "I love you too." All my days I know your face All I know since yesterday is everything has changed Category:Songfic Category:Robo's Fanfics Category:Robo's Songfics